


You're Worth It

by i_like_my_eggs_benedict



Series: OtaYuri A/B/O Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Otabek is a cheesy motherfucker, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Yurio is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict
Summary: "Yuri Plisetsky hated heats. Everything about them. The confusion, the mess, the inconvenience. But most of all he hated feeling vulnerable, like a wounded animal left on the side of the road. He bemoaned the fact he had presented as an omega every single day of his life. Even more so when he was in heat.He only slightly stopped feeling complete and utter contempt for his biology when Otabek Altin presented as an alpha."Hahaha, I never thought this day would come, but here we are. I wrote an alpha/omega-verse fic. Are you proud of me Mom?NEW DRAFT! I came back and cleaned this fic up like I said I would, so now hopefully it's a lot cleaner and makes more sense. I might give it another edit in a bit. I'm super nit-picky with my work so yeah.Come say hi at victuuri-oturi on Tumblr! I take writing prompts!





	

Yuri Plisetsky hated heats. Everything about them. The confusion, the mess, the inconvenience. But most of all he hated feeling vulnerable, like a wounded animal left on the side of the road. He didn’t like having people drawn to him for no reason other than his temporary sex appeal, he didn’t even like having people drawn to him period. He bemoaned the fact he had presented as an omega every single day of his life. Even more so when he was in heat.

 

He only slightly stopped feeling complete and utter contempt for his biology when Otabek Altin presented as an alpha.

 

He and Otabek had gone to the same training camp when they were very young. They became unexpected friends rather quickly, to the shock of most everyone else there. Their natural loner natures were compatible as they found solace in one another’s company, and yet they were balanced opposites as well — Otabek acting as the calm, level-headedness to Yuri’s frequent urge to scream and fight anyone he disagreed with. Their ideal companionship and bond only cemented further as they grew up, their best traits rubbing off on one another. Yuri got a little more mature and steady, while he in turn increased Otabek’s confidence to a point where he was no longer the runt of the litter in relation to their skating peers.

 

Yuri presented when he was fifteen, while Otabek revealed himself to be an alpha not long after and close to his eighteenth birthday. Very late for most. At the time, Yuri had no idea why the knowledge of his friend’s dominant status was such a comfort to him, but he was still young and too focused on training and staving off his heats to think too deeply into it.

 

He only came to the realization that he desired Otabek as a mate after he turned eighteen himself. It completely threw him off for a long time. He had so many questions and feelings that he didn’t understand: had everything about their relationship up until this point been based around the fact that they were just an incredibly compatible alpha-omega pair? Yuri had secretly been so happy when they had become friends in their youth because no one had ever liked him enough to get that close to him. But had Otabek just liked him because their biologies were attracted to one another? He hated to think that Otabek may have only come close to him because of his biology, even if Yuri knew that Otabek liked him for who he was by now.

 

Yuri couldn’t deny how much they resembled the ideal picture of mates. Yuri’s smaller, thin build and pale complexion matched with Otabek’s broad body and dark features — they were any alpha or omega’s wet dream of a pair.

 

Perhaps Yuri was also upset because it didn’t seem to him like Otabek was interested in him in the least, and he was bitter. He was horny and frustrated _constantly_ , even when not in heats, and it was infuriating to see Otabek apparently completely unfazed by his own sexuality, let alone Yuri’s. Part of Yuri envied Otabek, and the other part craved every inch of him.

 

By the time Yuri was nineteen he had taken to using anti-scent products constantly, and in some extreme cases suppressants, to keep his omega status on the down-low. Only the people closest to Yuri were aware he was an omega, and that’s how he liked it.

 

Omegas rarely got the respect they deserved, especially in competitive sports, so he made sure the general public believed him to be a beta. Some fans online had even begun believing that Yuri was actually just a very petite alpha due to his hotheaded personality and presence. That theory went over extremely well with his female fanbase, as a lot of people had a thing for a softer, gentle alpha that wasn’t as intimidating. Oh well, Yuri thought when he heard that, better they think that than see him as a weak and helpless omega.

 

Madame Barinovskaya warned him about taking suppressants to hide his status and stave off his heats in times of competition. She showed a rare sensitive side when she sat him down one day to tell him that she too had taken suppressants when she was a young budding star in the ballet world. She had gained plenty of respect by now that no one cared about her omega status, but at the time she had the same fears as Yuri.

 

Suppressants could throw off a body’s hormones and timing, making heats irregular and possibly dangerous to an omega’s health, especially when taken sporadically. She told him she had taken them too often once and suddenly she came down with a fever and multiple infections that kept her out of commission for a season. This happened in the athletic world more often than most people like to think — it was as common as athletes taking steroids or starving themselves to stay ahead, and was equally as damaging to their bodies.

 

Yuri listened to her and promised to take care of himself, but he also got into his head that as long as he didn’t take the suppressants too often then he would be fine. But it was hard to refrain from the medication when Yuri was finally to the point where he believed he had a real shot at the gold this year. He had the goal in sight and he wasn’t gonna stop for anything, not even his bodily urges.

 

“What do you think Yuuri Katuski and Victor Nikiforov are doing right now?” Yuri asked Otabek on their break one day. They were at a small cafe around the corner from their rink that they frequented on the daily.

 

“Why?” Otabek responded, taking a sip of his super-sweet latte. It had so many kinds of frilly flavors and cream and sugar in it that it was almost laughable that this dark, intimidating alpha-male was drinking it with such a casual attitude. Yuri stared down at his disgusting simple black coffee and silently envied being so comfortable and confident in your own masculinity that you could do such a thing.

 

“They have like, all the time in the world now that neither of them are competing anymore.” Yuuri Katsuki had officially retired from life on the ice after squeezing out two more Grand Prix gold medals after his first win the year Yuri met him. “What would you even do with all that time?” Yuri wondered aloud.

 

Otabek pulled his lid off to lick some whipped cream off his fingers before it melted. Yuri blushed and looked away. He always thought it was really cute how Otabek couldn’t stand bitter drinks, but did he have to make it sexy, too?

 

“Travel?” Otabek suggested. “That’s what I would do. Yuuri and Victor seem like the type.” He scooped up the last of the cream before sucking his finger clean and Yuri could finally breathe again. “Haven’t you ever thought about that? What you’d do after you retire?” Otabek asked.

 

Yuri could look him in the eyes again. “Not really. I know most people do travel because they’re used to going everywhere for competitions, but I couldn’t be alone like that for so long.”

 

“Who said you’d travel alone?”

 

Yuri just stared blankly back at Otabek, who now had managed to avoid eye contact by focusing on putting the lid back on his drink. Yuri was forced to let his mind run wild with the possible implications of that sentence without Otabek’s expression to guide him. To the regular person Otabek’s face would appear to be permanently blank, but for someone who’s known him as long as Yuri, he could read him well. If only he could actually see his face clearly that is.

 

“I don’t know,” Yuri responded dumbly. He was blushing again and he knew it.

 

“Yuuri and Victor travel together.”

 

What does that _mean_! Yuri screamed in his head. Combined with the possible implication of the previous sentence, does that mean Otabek would offer to travel with Yuri, but in a similar way to how Victor and Yuuri travel? You know, as life-long mates?

 

Before Yuri could even think about getting up the courage to ask him to clarify, his phone’s alarm rang, telling them it was time to head back to practice. Yuri put his hopelessly hopeful thoughts away for the time being.

 

Back in the locker room now, Yuri was considering whether or not he should take suppressants that night. His heat shouldn’t come around for another two months, but he was still very aware that his attraction to Otabek could be a powerful force. He was well-acquainted with it, mostly due to the fact that it had gotten him through many heats. He wouldn’t be surprised if one mildly-suggestive move from Otabek could send him into an early rut — strong mating urges were known to do that. And that terrified him. Yuri hated it when his own body scared him. He was scared of the fact that his own lust could override his affection at any moment and turn him into a sobbing pathetic wreck that would no doubt beg for any knot at all, instead of the one he really wants.

 

He unconsciously looked slightly over to where Otabek was changing and nearly had his knees buckle out from under him. All Otabek was doing was taking his shirt off, but Yuri couldn’t look away. His muscles were so defined, covered in dark smooth skin that Yuri would kill to rake his nails down. He admired Otabek’s ass as he removed his jeans as well, then dangerously began to wonder what Otabek’s cock might look like. He had seen it a few times when they were younger and would bathe together when they had sleepovers, but he hadn’t seen it since he was ten and certainly not since Otabek had bloomed into a gorgeous young alpha.

 

Yuri bet it was big. Really big. And thick. A spry and powerful alpha boy like that had to have an ideal knot for sex. Hard, long, big…

 

“For fucks sake,” Yuri muttered under his breath. He could feel himself getting hard and wet just from looking at Otabek’s barely-naked body. He was so glad he had washed with the anti-scent soap and lotion this morning otherwise Otabek would have instantly smelled his arousal. Yuri had some emergency bottles in his bag and grabbed two of them.

 

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom real fast. Go on ahead without me. I’ll be out soon,” Yuri rushed to tell Otabek before he scampered off to give his skin and scent glands a good scrub. And to give himself time to let his half hard-on go away.

 

Shit, he was definitely taking suppressants tonight.

 

\-----------------

 

Otabek and Yuri get to the rink early every once in a while to have a quiet, non-stressful practice session. They both do their best skating during this time, Yuri not distracted by all the other noise and skating usually going on and Otabek more confident without tons of other people there watching him. They get there early enough that no one else is in the rink. Yuri is not a morning person like Otabek, but he had gotten used to getting up this early after a while.

 

“Got any critiques for me?” asks Yuri after he finishes doing the first half of his new short program. They also value each other’s opinions and are often more receptive to one another’s criticisms than their coaches’.

 

“You seem a bit unsteady on your feet,” Otabek says. “Like your balance is off or something. Did you eat a good breakfast?”

 

Yuri made a big show of rolling his eyes. “Yes, Beka. I ate a good breakfast.” Yuri always acted annoyed when Otabek was overprotective and caring of him like this, but he secretly lived for it. Yuri was unsure if this joy was just due to his omega instincts desiring to be cared for and protected by a strong, attractive alpha or his big fat stupid pining crush on him. He suspected both. “Now go on, show me what you got.”

 

Otabek prepared to show Yuri part of his program while Yuri continued stretching on the side to keep his body warm. Otabek started skating and Yuri immediately stopped stretching.

 

“Hey, hey! Stop!” Otabek scraped to a stop. “Get over here.” Otabek skated over. “You’re trying to show a gentler, more graceful side with this program, right?” Otabek nodded. “Then you’ve gotta relax. Not actually, but you have to make it look easy and not aggressive. You do that by softening your hands and fingers.” Otabek just looked back at Yuri with a somewhat unreadable expression. It frustrated and flustered Yuri, so without really thinking he reached out and grabbed Otabek’s hand to show him what he meant.

 

“See, you — “ Yuri started.

 

“Your hands are so soft.” Yuri froze. All of the sudden it was Otabek holding Yuri’s hand, observing and touching it gently. “Do you do anything to keep them so soft?”

 

Yuri thought back to last night. And many, many other nights when he slathered lotion onto his hands for a good hour. But that lotion was not intended to make his hands soft and it went many other places on his body during those lonely nights.

 

“No,” Yuri squeaked out quietly. “No, I don’t do anything.”

 

Otabek didn’t stop running his fingertips along Yuri’s skin and Yuri had to suppress a shudder when they grazed the inside of his wrist. “Wow, that’s incredible.”

 

“It’s probably just the way omegas are meant to be, you know?” Yuri muttered bitterly. “Soft.” Otabek looked up at him, but before he could say anything on it Yuri changed the subject. He hated talking too much about his omega status, even though Otabek was one of the few people who knew about it. “Your hands are rough,” Yuri commented, softer than he intended.

 

“Yeah,” Otabek responded, not taking his eyes off Yuri. “I guess it’s just the way alphas are meant to be. Strong.” Yuri didn’t miss the fact that Otabek hadn’t said “rough” like Yuri had. He wanted to ask why but Otabek was looking at Yuri with a weird expression that was making his heart beat like crazy so he took Otabek’s hand back into his control, breaking the moment. Otabek let him.

 

“Well let’s work on turning that strength into something softer, alright?” He adjusted Otabek’s fingers into a gentler form, ballet-like and relaxed. “You really should take more ballet instruction, it’s very helpful.”

 

Yuri looked up to find Otabek giving him one of his rare small smiles. Yuri loved his smiles, especially when they were turned towards him. They were very private and meaningful and made Yuri weak in the knees in a different way than how Otabek also affects him. “I learn so much from you, Yuri,” Otabek said quietly.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he could feel his face flush. He was about to do or say something in response but then the double doors to the rink opened with a jarring clang and Yuri dropped Otabek’s hands like they were on fire. It was just Yakov walking in with Mila and Madame Barinovskaya, but still.

 

“Gosh, you’re so cheesy. And weird.” Yuri brushed off his skates trying to return normalcy to the conversation.

 

“It’s what makes me so great, Yura,” Otabek said that with a completely straight face. Which he knows Yuri finds hilarious.

 

And of course Yuri burst out into laughter. He was so relieved that they totally returned to normal after that tense moment that he probably laughed _way_ harder than necessary.

 

Otabek smiled again, even letting out a small laugh of his own. Few things made Otabek laugh, Yuri had only gotten him to completely laugh out loud once and Yuri thought he saw the light when it happened. He stared at Otabek’s smiling face and kept laughing a bit.

 

“Get a room you two!” Mila yelled from across the rink.

 

“Shut up, hag!” Yuri responded on instinct, blushing furiously. Just when he had avoided another close call of making his feelings apparent, stupid Mila had to tease him.

 

He felt Otabek’s hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. It was time for practice, and Yuri was getting too old to pick fights anymore.

 

That night found Yuri once again desperately climaxing with Otabek’s name on his tongue. Yuri refused to get off with a fake knot or toy, but it was starting to get difficult to come without something other than his fingers.

 

He decided he should wait to take some suppressants. Recently he had been taking them just a tad too often in his opinion, so he believed as long as he was masturbating frequently as well, that could also stave off his heat. After all, he wasn’t neglecting his bodily urges since he was masturbating, right? He would still take the pills eventually, but for now he would try to get out his sexual frustration the old-fashioned way.

 

Yuri woke up a few mornings later feeling absolutely terrible. He almost passed out just from standing up out of bed. Dizzy and aching, he staggered through his morning routine. He’s pretty sure he fell asleep in the shower because when he got out he was already ten minutes late for an early practice with Otabek. He tried to rush out the door, forgetting a few things and skipping breakfast, but he still ended up getting there over a half an hour late.

 

Yuri stumbled into the rink to find Otabek gracefully running his short program and he felt like passing out all of the sudden. Otabek immediately stopped and rushed over to him when he heard him enter.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Yuri slurred.

 

“Yuri, you look like you’re gonna faint. You didn’t say you were this sick in your text, you should have stayed home.” Otabek was getting protective again and Yuri liked it more than he told himself he should.

 

“No! No,” Yuri said, “I have so much work to do on my program.”

 

“That doesn’t matter if you’re not well enough to perform,” Otabek chided. “People will be here soon. You should lie down somewhere.”

 

“I’m fine, Otabek,” Yuri tried, but Otabek had already taken his hand and was leading him to a side room and Yuri couldn’t find the strength to resist.

 

Once inside, Otabek sat him down on a bench and kneeled in front of him. Yuri saw two of him for a second before his vision corrected itself. When Otabek brushed aside Yuri’s bangs to place his hand over his forehead however, Yuri suddenly felt extra disoriented.

 

“You seem really warm.” That’s because you’re touching me, thought Yuri, slightly panicked. Otabek’s hand continued moving around Yuri’s face and Yuri had to resist the urge to nuzzle into it. His body was on fire, and he sort of knew what that meant. He really didn’t need his submissive desires towards an attentive alpha on top of whatever was going on with him right now.

 

Just when Yuri thought he could handle himself, Otabek’s fingers moved down to check his pulse, which was getting more and more rapid by the second. The fingers were now on a fairly sensitive spot for most omega’s but especially for Yuri. They were dangerously close to the scent glands behind his ears and more importantly Otabek’s pinky and thumb were just barely scraping the place on Yuri’s throat where an alpha would bite to mate him. And suddenly Yuri wanted nothing more than for Otabek to do just that.

 

His stomach sank as he felt his glands release his scent of arousal and a wetness growing in his pants.

 

Did he wash with his anti-scent products this morning? He couldn’t really remember through his haze. He must have because it was more or less second nature at this point. He couldn’t have Otabek see him in this state right now.

 

Otabek moved his hand to swipe the bangs sticking to Yuri’s sweating forehead and the omega part of him responded accordingly to the gesture of care. “I’m going to get you some water. Don’t get up, alright?” Otabek said.

 

Yuri swallowed thickly and nodded. He released a breath when Otabek finally left the room.

 

He knew what this was now. And he was terrified. He had taken too many suppressants after all, and now he was paying for it with an extra-instense heat that set in two weeks early. His body wash and lotions could only cover up so much, and it would only be a matter of time before the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat would fill the room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to leave. He didn’t want Otabek to see him like this: helpless, pathetic, desperate for him. He needed to get out of there.

 

He saw his bag that Otabek had carried in for him sitting on the floor nearby. He stood up to grab it and get the hell out of the rink, but all of the sudden his legs gave out. Before he could even process what was happening he was on his back staring at the ceiling.

 

Yuri was panting, suddenly gasping for breath. His pants felt horribly uncomfortable with his slick sliding between his thighs. Every inch of his skin was sensitive and tingling. His aching and dizziness that had felt so terrible this morning was now an aching and dizziness of a completely different kind. It was euphoric and sickening at the same time. Yuri had never experienced a heat this intense, and it was almost too overwhelming for him. His senses and thoughts were completely overloaded.

 

He spent what felt like an eternity just lying on the floor, writhing and moaning. He was unable to even touch himself to relieve some of the pressure. When would Otabek return? was all that was on Yuri’s mind. It had surpassed the point of wondering what would happen when he returned, as he became only concerned with _if_ he would return at all.

 

Turns out Yuri had instinctually been calling out for Otabek, because the door burst open as Otabek slammed into the room. He saw Yuri’s state on the floor and immediately rushed over to kneel by his side. “Yuri! Are you alright, are you — “

 

Yuri could see the exact moment Otabek took a good breath in and realized how saturated the air was with the scent of Yuri’s heat.

 

“Ota – “ Yuri choked on his breath, squeezing his eyes shut from embarrassment and also the intense pleasure of smelling Otabek’s natural scent. When he opened them again, Otabek was gone.

 

He reappeared not a minute later with layers upon layers of clothing and every single bottle of anti-scent that Yuri had hidden in his bag. Otabek began furiously wrapping Yuri up in oversized clothes, all of which were Otabek’s. A fact Yuri realized with both horror and elation. They reeked of Otabek. Even though Yuri was burning up even more now, the alpha’s scent left him temporarily sated and comfortable.

 

Otabek began spreading the anti-scent products all over the outside of the layers. “This stuff won’t do much good now on your body, but it can serve as a temporary scent barrier long enough to get you out of here and to a safe place.” Yuri only distantly registered Otabek’s words, he was more focused on watching his lips form vowels.

 

Only when Otabek was finally wrapping his thick scarf around Yuri’s neck to cover his scent glands did Yuri talk back. “Don’t – “ he choked again. Otabek froze, looking down at Yuri’s pale face. “Don’t bring me…bring me to –“

 

“Shh, I know,” Otabek soothed. He stroked Yuri’s face so lovingly that it nearly broke Yuri’s heart. “I won’t take you to a hospital. Or a heat hotel. I promise. I’ll take you someplace private where you feel safe. I’m taking you home, Yuri.”

 

Otabek knew Yuri hated looking vulnerable to others, that he felt like a hospital or heat hotel taking in a lonely, inexperienced, virgin omega was pathetic. It’s not like there was anything physically wrong with him, so he thought it would be humiliating for him to ask for help in something about his own body that he should know how to deal with by now.

 

Otabek finished wrapping the scarf snugly, then lifted Yuri into his arms and carried him out the door.

 

\------------------------

 

Otabek must have run into Yakov on his way out, because the next thing Yuri knew, he was in the passenger seat of his car and Otabek was driving. It made sense, since it would have been ridiculous and dangerous to try and get Yuri onto Otabek’s motorcycle. Passing out for a bit and being wrapped up in an alpha’s scent had calmed his heat just enough to make the ride slightly bearable.

 

When he opened his eyes, Otabek spoke softly to him. “We’re almost there, Yura. I know those clothes are uncomfortable but you’ll have to keep them on for just a bit longer once we get there, at least until I seal off the apartment.”

 

Yuri nodded, not knowing or caring if Otabek actually saw it. He just nuzzled in deeper to the soft cloth covered in Otabek’s alpha scent.

 

He must have fallen asleep again because he woke up to Otabek picking him up out of the car and cradling him again. The protective action made Yuri moan, hopefully just quiet enough that Otabek couldn’t hear it through all the layers. They got there just in time — Yuri’s heat was picking back up again, slowly but surely.

 

Trying to sate himself just a bit more, Yuri’s nose sought out more of Otabek’s scent, straight from the source. He nuzzled into the chest he was pressed up against, but then his overheated body ran cold.

 

There was nothing there.

 

Well, there wasn’t nothing at all as Otabek still had the intoxicating musk of a well-developed alpha, but there was no scent of arousal at all. None. It was earth-shattering for Yuri, especially in his sensitive state.

 

Even the thought or sight of an omega in heat could send any alpha into a state of sexual arousal, especially one in their sexual prime like Otabek. But Yuri apparently had zero effect on Otabek whatsoever. He was _that_ uninterested in him as an omega. Yuri even tried the dangerous move of subtly uncovering one of his scent glands to try and get a reaction once they were in the relative safety of the apartment. Still nothing.

 

Yuri took one last moment to relish being in the arms of an alpha he desired but could never have as a mate. He burrowed into Otabek’s clothes and chest and began silently crying.

 

Otabek didn't notice the tears when he laid Yuri down on his mattress and briefly said that he would go seal off the apartment before taking off. Yuri just thanked his lucky stars, slowly removing some clothing just to alleviate some of the intense heat. An omega that was both emotional and in heat was not a good combination — they ended up seeking comfort in a desired mate and Yuri’s body was screaming for Otabek. It just made Yuri cry harder.

 

When Otabek returned, his calm and casual nature about the whole situation just upset Yuri more, and he turned his head into the pillows to hide his wet face.

 

“Alright, I’ve sealed off the apartment and brought you some water and food for nutrition. Your phone is on the nightstand if anything goes wrong in the next few days.” Yuri could hear his voice getting closer. “Don’t worry about returning the clothes right now, I — Hey, Yuri. Don’t you at least want to take the scarf off, you’ll burn up — “ Just then, Otabek turned Yuri over to face him, meeting little resistance in Yuri’s weak state. Yuri’s watering eyes met Otabek’s panicked ones.

 

Otabek started to strip Yuri out of all the comforting clothes. “You should have told me you were burning up this much, I would have gone faster. Are you hurt anywhere, if you need medical help — “

 

“Get out,” said Yuri softly, but loud enough to stop Otabek in his tracks.

 

“What?”

 

Yuri wanted to say it again, but the words got stuck in his throat and a fresh set of tears came out instead.

 

“Yura…” Otabek went to touch Yuri’s face, but Yuri slapped it away and recoiled.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Yuri was sobbing uncontrollably and he hated it. Hated his body. Hated himself.

 

“Yuri, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong — if it’s something urgent, you need to tell me fast. It’s not safe for me to be around you for much longer.”

 

“Oh, SHUT UP!” Yuri screamed. “What do you have to be scared of? You’re not even attracted to me!”

 

Otabek shook his head slightly, as if he wasn’t hearing correctly. “What?”

 

“You smell no different than you usually do. Christ, am I that repulsive that even my heat does absolutely nothing to you?”

 

“Yuri — “

 

“Just leave me alone, okay! I’ll deal with this alone as always.”

 

Even though Yuri was curled up into himself, he knew without looking that Otabek was still standing there beside his bed. He wanted to scream at him to leave, but he also couldn’t bear to look at him anymore.

 

There was a long bout of silence before Otabek spoke. “You really think I’m not attracted to you?”

 

Yuri just curled in on himself more.

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his leg and jumped. He turned on Otabek with death in his eyes. “I swear to God, Otabek, if you don’t — “

 

Otabek held up his other hand in a surrendering gesture, his other hand still on Yuri’s leg. “Please,” Otabek simply said.

 

Yuri didn’t know what he wanted, but he was making that strange face again. The one that intrigued Yuri and would probably make him let Otabek do whatever he pleased. Yuri just nodded a bit.

 

Otabek took the go-ahead and began slowly removing every piece of clothing from Yuri’s body, starting at the bottom and going up. He unwrapped Yuri like a precious gift and Yuri couldn’t help but get excited, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

 

Once Yuri’s lower body was free, his scent was released like a bomb. Even his own scent was strong enough to make him choke on it a little, like he was breathing in thick smoke. As Otabek moved up to his chest, Yuri could see his face was bright red, a strong contrast to his absolutely blank expression. Yuri could actually smell his own arousal thickening as Otabek’s hands travelled over him.

 

The last thing to come off was the scarf, and Yuri took his first calming and unhindered breath in ages as he stared up at Otabek who was looking intently back at him from above.

 

“What was that supposed to — “ Yuri started. Otabek’s hand brushing his hair back stopped him. Yuri couldn’t help himself this time and nuzzled into the touch.

 

“Shh,” Otabek simply said.

 

Yuri just waited. Otabek picked up Yuri’s hand in a similar way to how he held onto it about a week ago — he was staring at it like he was making a decision that could never be changed. His face was still bright red.

 

Then he took two of Yuri’s fingers, brought them up to his neck’s scent glands, and pressed into them. Hard.

 

Many things happened in that second.

 

First, Otabek’s knees buckled and he practically collapsed into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He was panting like crazy all of a sudden, his previous blush taking over his entire body. Second, Yuri’s nose was overtaken with the euphoric scent of an alpha’s arousal. The second it registered, Yuri let out a whine that turned into a guttural moan. He felt himself get immediately harder and wetter between his legs.

 

“I-I know how to-to control my…arousal,” Otabek stammered. “I can make my scent…virtually undetectable.”

 

Yuri was panting too, now, practically tasting Otabek’s scent on his tongue it was so thick. “What?” Yuri asked. He was so confused and there was far too much going on right now for him to focus properly.

 

“You…Your heat…your _first_ heat. It triggered my first rut as an alpha. Three years ago.” Yuri’s head was spinning, he couldn’t be hearing this right. “And I…remembered what you said after your first heat…that you hated it, hated how it made others react towards you and I — “ Otabek swallowed hard. “I basically trained my body to control its urges at my whim. I…I never wanted you to hate me.”

 

Yuri wanted to cry for a completely different reason now.

 

“Yuri, I — “ Otabek was entirely red now, avoiding Yuri’s eyes and Yuri couldn’t have that. Yuri kneeled up on the bed and moved very tightly into Otabek’s personal space. Otabek’s breath even hitched when Yuri took his face in his hands.

 

Their first kiss was beautiful and perfect.

 

Their second kiss was not.

 

It was hot and wet and everything that heats were about. Yuri whined into Otabek’s mouth until he couldn’t take the heat anymore. He detached himself and instead nuzzled into Otabek’s scent glands, releasing more of the delicious smell that Yuri couldn’t get enough of. He began rubbing his face into every scented spot on Otabek’s neck, covering himself in the alpha’s smell.

 

A possessive and throaty growl emanated from Otabek’s chest. Scenting was an incredibly intimate and erotic thing for alpha and omegas to do with one another, and Yuri could tell Otabek loved it. He felt Otabek’s big hands wrap so tightly around his hips that Yuri desperately prayed they left bruises.

 

When Yuri came up to face Otabek again, he knew Otabek could smell himself on Yuri now. His pupils were blown wide and his breaths were coming out short. They kissed a few more times before Yuri gave Otabek what he wanted — he tilted his neck to bare his neck and his scent.

 

Otabek dove in, covering himself in Yuri’s sweeter smell so thoroughly that Yuri couldn’t even pick the scents out individually anymore. They had created an entirely new scent that saturated the air around them.

 

Yuri tugged on Otabek’s shirt to pull him completely onto the bed and on top of his body. He instinctively wrapped his legs around the hips in between his legs and felt the shape of Otabek’s cock press against him for the first time.

 

“I want you inside me,” Yuri whispered between them. Otabek growled again, this time more desperate and pained.

 

“I don’t want you to force yourself, Yuri — “ Otabek cut himself off with a groan as Yuri used his legs to thrust Otabek’s hips into his.

 

Yuri did it a few more times before Otabek seemed to get what Yuri was trying to say and leaned back to strip his shirt off. Yuri desperately followed suit, throwing off his training shirt before going for his sweats.

 

Otabek grabbed his hands to stop him. “Let me.”

 

Yuri just flushed all the way down his chest and nodded. Otabek rolled Yuri’s sweats off until Yuri was finally completely naked in front of him, completely bared and vulnerable. Yuri never thought he would actually enjoy being so weak in front of another person, but in the moment it didn’t feel like weakness. It felt like trust. Yuri felt cared for and loved and beautiful with the way Otabek looked over his naked and flushed body.

 

Large hands ran over his flaming skin in reverence, cooling Yuri’s heat just a little in their path. Otabek then leaned down and licked straight up Yuri’s stomach to his chest to his neck. “Sweet,” he said after.

 

Yuri cried out from the suddenness of the pleasure — his cloudy mind thinks that he usually isn’t this sensitive and it must be due to a combination of his intense omega heat and the fact that this was the first time Otabek (or anyone for that matter) had touched him like this. He was almost ludicrously receptive to every little touch anywhere on his body.

 

Otabek was focusing on his neck now though, and that had always been Yuri’s weak spot. He whimpered and moaned as Otabek nipped red spots into his pale skin and breathed in his scent loudly.

 

“You smell incredible,” Otabek said absentmindedly. Yuri wasn’t even sure Otabek was aware he said that out loud.

 

Yuri stared down the muscular plane of Otabek’s back, and decided to give into one of his lust-clouded fantasies. He placed his slightly overgrown nails on Otabek’s shoulder blades which were shifting underneath his dark skin, then he raked them down towards Otabek’s hips. Another low rumble vibrated against Yuri’s skin where Otabek’s chest pressed against his, and he sighed when Otabek began sucking on his collarbone. Yuri was so sensitive there and he felt his mind being taken over by his heat more and more with each passing moment. So he pushed Otabek back away from his body, even though it was nearly painful not to have his cock rubbing against Otabek’s abs anymore.

 

“I’m not gonna be able to think clearly soon,” Yuri said. “I want to have sex before then. Before I don’t have control over my body, I want to feel you. Please.”

 

Otabek kissed Yuri’s sweaty forehead, which should have been way more disgusting than it actually was, but instead it was endearingly sweet for Yuri. “Of course, Yura.”

 

Instead of going straight for Yuri’s hole, Otabek removed his pants to make himself completely naked now as well. His cock was both a reward and an intimidation for Yuri, as it was just as big as Yuri imagined it would be. His mouth watered when he saw the beginnings of Otabek’s knot at the base. He wasn’t exactly sure why Otabek felt the need to get all his clothes off, but he suspected it was because he wanted Yuri to feel like they were on an even ground, that Yuri wasn’t weaker than Otabek in this very vulnerable act they were about to perform together. Whatever it was, Yuri felt like he fell in love with Otabek just a little more with that gesture.

 

Yuri dug his nails into Otabek’s bicep when he pressed the first finger inside him. It didn’t hurt at all with Yuri being so wet after all this time, but it felt _different_. It was someone’s fingers other than his own, and they were _Otabek’s_. They were thicker, longer, and rougher and they felt amazing. It didn’t take long until Yuri felt a second finger rubbing his entrance, and he sighed elatedly with the anticipation. Otabek took that as a good sign and the second finger sank in with almost as little resistance as the first.

 

“Wow,” Otabek huffed. “You’re so wet.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri responded tightly, as he was resisting thrusting back on to the fingers with every fiber of his being that was still functioning. He was about to follow that up with a “sorry,” but Otabek interrupted.

 

“It’s really sexy…”

 

Yuri swears he got wetter just from that statement. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to get pleasure from being praised by their alphas, Yuri just hadn’t expected to like it so much in a…sexual context.

 

“You can put another in,” Yuri attempted to urge casually, but came out sounding really desperate.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Christ Otabek, always the gentleman.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m great, just…I need more.” Yuri felt so embarrassed saying that kind of stuff. But Otabek just gave him more, pushing in a third finger.

 

That’s when it really started feeling tight. His omega body was starting to feel the effects of his heat in full force and it was brutal. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t come just from looking at Otabek’s cock or Otabek’s wet fingers fucking him open. He was reduced to begging in less than a minute of having three fingers inside of him.

 

“Please, Beka. Oh please, I need — I need. _Oh_ _God,_ ” he whimpered. He actually cried out when the fourth finger entered. Partly because it was the best-stretched Yuri had ever been in his entire life, and also because on the first thrust in, Otabek’s middle finger hit directly against his prostate.

 

“Oh FUCK!” Yuri had yelled liked it was ripped out of him. “No, no Beka, please, I need you now. Please, I’m gonna come!” Yuri could feel his eyes watering slightly from the overwhelming pleasure, and the second Otabek saw that and heard his words he pulled his fingers out. Yuri flinched at the sudden emptiness.

 

Otabek crawled up Yuri’s body to look him in the eyes. They were both panting heavily, and it was comforting to know that Otabek was just as wrecked as he was. Yuri felt the tip of Otabek’s cock at his entrance and the instinctive relaxing of his hole at the feeling. With their foreheads pressed together, Yuri gave one final nod before Otabek pressed in.

 

It wasn’t nearly as painful as Yuri thought it would be with a cock as big as Otabek’s. As much as Yuri had been desperate for it, Otabek’s preparation had been necessary and perfect. Yuri’s body also of course had naturally-released pleasure hormones that slightly decreased an omega’s pain.

 

Once completely in, Yuri felt Otabek grip his thighs for dear life and Yuri responded by spreading his legs more. He wanted Otabek deeper.

 

It seemed like Otabek had collapsed into Yuri’s neck, breathing him in once more. Yuri was about to beg him to move, but he heard a whispered but intense “Fuck” come from Otabek. “You’re so tight, you feel so good.” It took Yuri briefly by surprise, because he couldn’t even remember the last time Otabek swore. What surprised him more, though, was Otabek’s sudden pull out followed by a powerful thrust in.

 

“BEKA!” Yuri screamed. Whatever he had thought a dick being inside him would feel like, it was nothing compared to this. This was like white hot fire being ignited within him and spreading down to his toes every single time Otabek slid inside. He had a slow but brutal pace that went deep and hard just where Yuri wanted it. Yuri was choking on his air and loving every second.

 

It wasn’t enough, though. Not even close to enough in Yuri’s state. Yuri was gripping onto Otabek’s hair for dear life, and watched helplessly as Otabek’s intense eyes watched every face that Yuri made while he thrusted into him.

 

“Be — Beka…I want — you — to fuck me.” Yuri was cut off every now and again with a powerful thrust.

 

Otabek just leaned in very close so they were breathing the same air. “Where does it feel the best, Yura? Tell me?”

 

Godammit, they didn’t have time for this, Yuri thought. But if it made him move faster, Yuri was all for it. “Deep. Go deep.” Yuri didn’t have the confidence or the brain power for that matter to go into more detail.

 

And go deep Otabek did. Yuri whimpered.

 

“What else? I want to find that spot in you, Yura. I want to make you feel amazing. You have to help me.”

 

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensations overwhelming him at the moment. “To — to my left.”

 

He went left.

 

“Forward.”

 

He went forward.

 

“Down a bit.”

 

He hit it head on.

 

Yuri screamed.

 

“There,” Otabek said to himself. Then he gripped Yuri’s thighs hard and nothing could stop him. He abandoned his slow, smooth thrusts for hard, fast, and deep hits directly against Yuri’s prostate that made Yuri see white around the edges of his eyes.

 

Yuri let out a litany of curses, pleas, Otabek’s name, and pure gibberish as he was fucked so thoroughly he thought he was seeing the light on the other side. He was so close, but his body wouldn’t quite let him come — not until it got a knot. It was the most painful and pleasurable experience Yuri had ever had in his entire life.

 

Yuri threw his head back in euphoria, missing the way Otabek stared down at his exposed neck and dreamed of biting down and mating Yuri as his own. As Otabek pictured it, his knot swelled exponentially as he reached his peak. Yuri felt it hitting the edge of his hole with each thrust.

 

“Is — Is that — your — ?” Yuri asked brokenly.

 

“Yes,” Otabek replied shortly. He didn’t want to assume Yuri wanted it in him as much as he did, so he left it at that.

 

But Yuri moaned loudly and begged, “Put it in. Please — please, Beka. I need to come, please…”

 

Otabek didn’t give it a second thought, giving one last hard thrust and pushing his knot into Yuri’s tight body.

 

Yuri came instantly, the white heat inside him finally exploding and showering him in an afterglow of cool relief. The tightening of his body around Otabek’s thickened cock brought him tumbling over the edge right after Yuri.

 

They laid there catching their breaths for a long few moments, Otabek’s softening dick remaining in Yuri until his knot could die down. The heat simmered down to a relaxing cool in the aftermath of their sex, the room’s initial stench of sweat and sex and heat being replaced with the scent of a very sated alpha and omega.

 

Otabek smelled nothing but sweets and mint when he nuzzled Yuri’s neck affectionately, and Yuri didn’t care that they were temporarily stuck like this as he gently scratched his nails into Otabek’s scalp. In fact, he preferred being this close after such an intimate act. He didn’t think he could bare suddenly being apart after being so close for the first time.

 

“You should go to sleep soon, Yura,” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear gently. “Your body will get a short break from your heat after all that, so you should take it as a chance to rest.”

 

“I will, I just…wanna stay here for a moment.”

 

“Alright.” Yuri closed his eyes at the feeling of fingers running gently through his growing hair.

 

He let them fall into a comfortable silence, that is until they caught their breaths. “How on earth did you control yourself for that long?” Yuri asked after a moment of silent curiosity got the better of him.

 

“Hard work,” Otabek responded into Yuri’s neck.

 

Yuri snorted as Otabek gently maneuvered their connected bodies into a slightly more comfortable position on their sides. “Yeah, but how? That kind of self-control doesn’t happen overnight, I mean, I couldn’t smell _anything_. How could you force even your bodily reactions to hide themselves?”

 

Otabek brought his head up to look into Yuri’s eyes up close. He had always loved their color, and it was the first time he was free to stare at them all he wanted. “I started with medication to control it while I worked on controlling it myself. It was hard at first, but I got used to it. I did a lot of meditation. A lot of practice before I could control it entirely by myself.” Otabek left out the fact that he may have stolen one of Yuri’s shirts to practice restraining himself when faced with his scent.

 

“That just seems like way too much work,” Yuri teased lightheartedly.

 

“You’re worth it,” Otabek responded instantly.

 

Yuri just stared back at Otabek’s dead serious face for a second in shock, before blushing uncontrollably and avoiding eye contact — but smiling against his better judgement. He was ridiculously happy. “Oh my _God_ , you can’t just say shit like that. And how the hell do you say it with a straight face? You’re so cheesy.”

 

And of course Otabek then gave Yuri one of his small, private, perfect smiles. “You’re beautiful,” he told Yuri.

 

Yuri hid his burning face against Otabek’s chest. “Oh my God, you’re so embarrassing!”

 

“Gorgeous,” Otabek giggled. Fucking _giggled_. And he kissed the top of Yuri’s head.

 

“Embarrassing,” Yuri threw back.

 

“I love you.” The giggling had stopped. He was serious. Yuri could feel Otabek’s heart beating rapidly where he was pressed against his chest.

 

After a moment, Yuri looked up at his deceptively blank face. Yuri knew better. He could see that Otabek was nervous.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They kissed deeply and meaningfully one last time before Yuri let himself fall asleep.

 

Yuri Plisetsky hated heats. He would soon wake up to another achingly hard and wet arousal, frustrated beyond belief as he had so many times before this during his other heats. But for the first time, Otabek Altin — his alpha, his love — would be there with him. And if that was so, Yuri guessed, heats weren’t so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, there's now a part 2! The link is below.
> 
> Also, I have a functioning Tumblr blog now where I take writing prompts, so if you liked this, maybe you wanna see more? Or just come and say hi. I love to make new friends!
> 
> Say hi at victuuri-oturi on Tumblr!


End file.
